Making way for a new future
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: A new neighbor moves in next door to M.K, as she finds out he has a hard life she decides to whisk him away to the land of the Leaf man. Timing is poor as a separate group of Leaf man who hate humans are coming by, a leader whose tougher then Ronin as their captain. The young man soon finds himself falling for the new Tribes Leader, OC/OC, Nod/M.K. ,Ronin/Tara.
1. New Neighbors

A/N So I watched Epic last night and it was really good, after watching I decided to write a fan fiction. I came up with a really good idea

last time before bed, hope you enjoy!.

Summery: A new neighbor moves in next door to M.K, as she finds out he has a hard life she decides to whisk him away to the land of the Leaf man. Timing is poor as a separate group of Leaf man who hate humans are coming by, a leader whose tougher then Ronin as their captain. The young man soon finds himself falling for the new Tribes Leader, can he change the Captains mind about humans? and what happens when a new evil threat makes itself present?. OC/OC, Nod/M.K.

OC name: Anaru jujmba

Birthday: April 2nd, 1978

Gender: M

Height: 5'9

Favorite Color: N/A

Favorite animal: N/A

Likes: Taking charge, bossing people around,

Dislikes: Admitting defeat,Stompers,waiting,pretty much everything.

Fears: Losing the respect of his people,losing his mate

Defects: Hot tempered

Enemies: Stompers,Boggans

Parents:Unknown

Siblings: Unknown

Significant other: Aiden *later*

Children: N/A

Profession: Captain of his tribe.

Rank: Leader

Goals: To take down Stompers and Boggans

* * *

OC name: Adien Stenins

Birthday: Feb 3rd, 1988

Gender: M

Height: 5'3

Favorite Color: Blue

Favorite animal: Wolf

Likes: kind people,animals,being home alone.

Dislikes: Crowds,fighting,spiders,heights.

Fears: Pretty much everything.

Defects: Has Asthma

Enemies: Bully's at school.

Parents:Unknown

Siblings: N/A

Significant other: Anaru *later*

Children: N/A

Profession: Student

Goals: To help out animals and people alike.

* * *

We start our story at M.K.'s house since the battle with the Boggan's the Leaf man had changed there minds on Stompers and had come to visit M.K. and her father Bomba regularly, several items that there human friends used still confused them. Like a Refrigerator, or an Oven.

"So" Nod stated slowly walking around the Toaster, "you're telling me that you just put this bread item in this contraption and it heats it up all by itself?".

"For the tenth time yes!, look" M.K. grabbed a loaf of bread off the kitchen counter, opening the package which was ten times bigger then her friend. The woman placed the items in the Toaster before pressing the button down, 2-3 minutes later there was a soft noise as the now fully toasted Toast jolted up all golden brown.

"Wow!" Nod said astonished as M.K. handed him a very small crumb of it, "we need to get one of these for our Tribe".

"Unfortunately it wouldn't work" M.K. stated taking a bite toast, "you see you have no power you see this plug?" M.K. asked pulling it out of the wall, "this is what goes into our electric sockets so we are able to use the item. It's called Electricity kinda like lightning".

"Oh I get it!" Nod jumped up on M.K.'s shoulder, "so all i have to do is hold this plug thing up in the air when it Lightning and it will make toast!".

M.K. did a face palm just shaking her head, cleaning up the counter, the woman began to do dishes. As her gaze landed outside, she noticed a moving van across the street. A young man looking to be abit older than her emerged from inside the house, he had Blonde hair, looked to be Hazel eye's. Slightly bigger frame but not to big, and he seemed to be nervous about something. Turning the water off M.K. having curiosity get the better of her opened her back door, which she quickly snuck out to the front.

"What are we doing?" Nod whispered as M.K. gazed across the street through the bushes, he had to admit a gnawing feeling hit the pit of his stomach when he saw stare at the man like that.

"We got some new neighbors" M.K. whispered excitedly, "someone who looks to be abit older than me but it would be nice to find someone my height to hang with sometimes".

"Gee thanks alot" Nod muttered crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on Nod you know i didn't mean it like that" M.K. whispered, "it would just be nice to find someone Stomper size to talk to is all".

Shouting got both Nod's and M.K's attention, an older man who looked to be in his 50's was screaming at the young man, the way the man flinched,refusing to meet the adult's gaze tore at M.K's heart. She couldn't tell for sure but it looked to be the young man's father, the two exchanged words for a few moments. The adult yelling and the younger one just nodding not saying a word, a few seconds later the older man threw his hands in the air before stomping over to his car. Watching the Adult pull out of the driveway, M.K's gaze went back to the other male who just shifted around, looking quite uncomfortable.

"What was that about?" Nod whispered as M.K's eye's held determination.

"I dunno" M.K. whispered, "but I'm going to find out!".

A/N Hope you like my story so far, anyway have a great day you guys!.


	2. Start of the rest of you're life

A/N Anyway i got a really big need to do a next chapter of the story from the movie Epic, i got quite a few views for my first story or chapter anyway onto the next chapter.

Inside his house Adien let out a soft sigh, tear stains were visible on his cheeks of course that was normal for him. Ever since his mother died his father had treated him like crap. Despite being 23 due to his panic attacks he hadn't been able to get a job, it was just to hard to even go to work without freaking out. He had went through 5 jobs in the last year, wearily closing his eye's the young man shifted his eye's down at his necklace. It was a golden locket he had gotten from his mother on his 14th birthday, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. He slowly opened the locket, it was his mother and she was beautiful.

She had long flowing hair, brown. It perched precariously over her shoulder. And her eye's, oh her eye's had always been a beautiful Hazel color. She had displayed sunshine wherever she went, the most beautiful woman ever. And with such a golden heart, the locket slipped shut with a small click. Tears ran down his cheeks, pulling the Locket gently against his chest.

"Hey!".

Adien let out a large yell falling back onto the ground, letting out a soft groan the young man grasped his bed before hailing himself up on his feet. A woman with short reddish hair,a red and white sweater and a guilty look on her face. Stood in the windows view, if you squinted slightly you could see something small perched on her shoulder.

"Sorry" M.K. covered her mouth with her hand, so not to show a giggle.

Nod glared at the human boy, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I am not jealous" Nod kept telling himself, "I am not jealous, I am not jealous".

"Uh it's ok" Adien just stated nervously, he wasn't used to meeting new people. Especially new people out of the blue, who stood right next to his window.

"Oh i'm sorry" M.K. rubbed the back of her neck, "I'm guessing you think I'm pretty weird, my name is M.K. I'm you're new neighbor".

"Oh..right!" Adien blushed feeling stupid, "I'm Adien!" the young man offered a small smile. Sticking his hand out the two human's shook hands.

"Alright!" Nod stated marching down M.K. arm "that's enough!", he quickly covered his mouth in realization in what he just did.

M.K. just glared at him while Adien's eye's widen like sawyers.

"Now Adien" M.K. held her hands out in surrender, "just relax! I can explain".

"To both Nod and M.K.'s surprise the young man wordlessly shut himself in his closet, glancing at each other M.K. slowly climbed threw the window. Before carefully walking towards the door.

"Adien?" M.K. whispered slowly opening it a crack, "are you OK?".

Adien who was curled up in the corner wordlessly glanced away, tears filled his vision, his cheeks burning in humiliation. Perfect, just perfect, meeting new Neighbors and making first impressions by having a Panic attacks.

"No!" Adien snapped angrily "I'm not OK, I finally start getting to know some people and i make a terrible first impression!", he wiped his tears from his eye's. "Dad's right, I am a loser".

"No you're not" M.K. whispered kneeling next to the young man, "it's my fault, i shouldn't have startled you like that, normal people would real the doorbell, not peak in threw the window, I'm sorry Adien".

"It's ok" the young man offered a small smile, "truth is i haven't been around someone my age in months".

"Why not?" M.K. asked eye's widening.

"My father he's" the young man's eye's widened, "he's home!"

The group heard a door slam, followed by someone calling the young man's name.

"You have to leave!" Adien rushed standing up, "if he catches you here". The young man shuddered at the thought, "just..just you have to go".

Somthing clenched at M.K.'s heart, the tear stains on his face, followed by the fear in his voice. Something was not right.

"Adien why are you so afraid?" the woman whispered quietly, "what does he do to you?".

"I..I..can't say" Adien stuttered going around the room, picking up whatever he could.

"Adien" M.K. started, "does..does he hit you?".

The hunched form and stillness of the young man gave her his answer, covering her mouth in horror she made a bold move and jumped back into the window.

"what are you doing!" Adien stammered, "if my father catches you!".

"He's not going to catch me!, and he's not going to catch you either!" M.K. grasped the young mans arm, "because were going to get you out of here".

"As much as I'd like to get out of his hell hole, I have no place to go".

"Yes, yes you do" M.K. stated eye's flashing, "i have a perfect place where your father can never find you! grab a few things and come on let's get out of here!".

Adien gazed at the woman for a moment, the eye's so much like his mothers were safe, secure,offering hm a way out. Gazing down at his locket, the young man's fist clenched around it. This wasn't the way his mother would want him to live, his father had changed. No longer the loving parent he used to be, but now the confused and demented monster. She would want him to find people to trust, to be safe with. Grabbing a couple of things from his drawers, and his drawing bag. Adien casted a glance at his room one last time, no regret hiding within his eye's before jumping out the window after M.K.

None all to soon as only seconds later the door was thrown open, almost flying off its hinges. The angry gaze of Adien's father, as his son's room was completely empty.

A/N Hope you enjoy this chapter it will be slow going, yet it will be a really great movie :D.


	3. It's time to get small

A/N So hope you enjoy the story so far, anyone enjoy.

"No need to worry" Nod stated as he paced back and forth on M.K's. shoulder, "i'll just say Ronin, the kid needed a place to stay, and M.K.!" Nod glared at the woman. "suggested we take him in, hehheh that's all there is to it!".

It was quiet for a moment.

"Oh! who am i kidding!?, I'm doomed!" Nod flopped down gripping his hair.

"Oh would you relax?" M.K. rolled her eye's, "thanks to her father they had Necklace's which let them talk to the Leafman in a normal speed. "Ronin will understand".

"Yeah, hope you're right".

"I know I am" M.K. turned to her father, "Is it ready yet dad?".

"Just...about...done!" Bomba put together the last piece of his invention, "it's finally done!" the older man wiped his brow. "Kid's I give you... my shirk ray!".

Adien gazed at the Machine wearily, he wasn't sure about this plan, it all sounded Ludacris. But..., Adien gazed at the Locket in his hands.

It was what his mother would want, him to be happy.

"Adien?" the young man's eye's flashed open, "you ready to go?".

Grasping the locket tightly in his hands, Adien took a deep breath before nodding.

Grasping their hands together, ignoring Nod's huff the two walked into the Beam of Blue light.

A/N I know short chapter but i promise the next chapter will be longer, hope you all have a great night :D.


	4. A whole new world

A/N So I really like my story so far and even though it's an OC, I find it alot more something I'm into since it's an OC with OC. I don't really do CannonxOC, especially with someone whose already taken.

Adien stood shakily to his feet a rushing feeling of being on a plane overtook him, well the falling part taking a couple deep breaths Adien glanced around suddenly feeling very small.

Well he was.

"You ok?"

Adien's eye's bolted open coming face to face with Nod, although this time they were really face to face. Jumping back with a yell Adien felt himself tremble, this was all too much for one day.

'Will you just relax" Nod muttered rolling his eye's, "Yes you're small, yes I am a creature called the Leafman...it's established let's move on".

"Nod!" M.K. punched her fist into her friend's shoulder, "you're scaring him!". She knelt down next to Adien, "don't worry about him he can just be a jerk sometimes".

Snickering softly M.K. helped the young man onto his feet.

"Now how exactly do we get to the Forrest?".

"Like this" Nod whistled sharply and not even 10 seconds later, his bird flew threw the window. Landing next to his master, he chuckled quietly as he stroked his pet's head.

"Oh!" M.K.'s expression turned into one of surprise, "Ronin let you keep him!".

"Yeah well after you left him and i had a long talk" Nod helped the two smaller human's onto the bird, "and he admitted to not being fairly about the whole bird fiasco, and since he was able to keep up with the rest he let me keep him".

"Well good" M.K. gently stroked it's feathers, "I have to admit he was quite a help during the battle".

Adien opened his mouth.

"Don't ask" Nod stated, "long story short, these creatures called Boggans terrorized the forest and us, M.K. got shrunk, helped save us, and turned human again that about it?" he asked the woman.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up".

"I would hold on tight" Nod stated, "despite how he looks Lucky can move pretty fast".

"Lucky?" M.K. raised an eyebrow, "you named him?".

"Hey he's more of my pet now to" Nod stroked the bird's hair, "and every pet needs a name".

'Awe!" M.K. kissed the young man on the cheek, "someone's going soft"., she just giggled as her friend blushed.

Adien just grinned as he watched the two flirt with each other, he hoped to get a boyfriend like that someday. He figured sometime soon he should tell Nod and M.K. that he was gay, the glares that Nod would give him indicated he thought his love for M.K. was threatened. When that could be furthest from the truth, and since they were nice enough to help him find a place to stay Nod deserved not to be worried.

"Hey guy's" Adien whispered quietly, "I need to tell you something".

"What is it Adien?" M.K. turned towards him, he noticed the uneasy look in Nod's eye's.

"I'm gay".

He almost laughed at the relief in Nod's eye's, while M.K. just grinned at him with a small laugh.

"Well I could've told you that" she stated, "I knew it all alone".

"Nod didn't" Adien chuckled as the Leafman blushed, "he's been sending me death glares ever since I met you two".

"Oh really now?" the woman turned to Nod, her arms crossing over her chest. "Someone a bit jealous are we?".

"No..that..is..i iiii" Nod stammered, heaving a sigh his shoulder slumped. "I'm sorry M.K. I should've known i could trust you, and Adien". Guilt crossed the man's features, "I'm sorry about my behavior as of late".

"It's alright" Adien waved it off, "I totally understand why you would get jealous, you love her, anyone with half a mind can see that". The young man stuck his hand out grinning, "friends?".

"Friends!" Nod reached back to shake the man's hand.

"NOD LOOK OUT!".

"WHOA!" Nod stated grasping Lucky's reigns just in time, he quickly tugged on them as the bird just barely missed a tree. "Sorry about that guys" Nod stated sheepishly, snapping the reigns the bird twisted in the air doing a nose point dive. Adien grasped M.K.'s waist a look of panic rushing threw him as they plummeted towards the ground.

"Loosen up Adien" M.K. laughed, the wind blowing through her red hair. "I was worried at first to, but Nod knows what he's doing".

"Yeah..." Adien stated nervously, happily not 2 minutes later did they touch the ground. Body swaying as they got off, Aiden leaned up against the bark of a tree. Trying to fight the wave of nausea which threatened to fall upon him, if he didn't do this again for a long time it would be none to soon.

"Nod! M.K.!".

A voice caused the three to turn around, a older man stood behind him. Arms crossed over his chest, expression smug. He was a rather buff older man, short brownish hair, his outfit was nothing less of perfect. He wore a green leaf like suit, a vest which was a tanish color. Some patterns were displayed all around it. And he was carrying a shield and sword, M.K. and Nod didn't look worried at all as the man approached them. But to Adien he was intimidated by the man, he had always been slightly skittish around any man since after his father started being abusive.

Taking a couple of steps back Adien hid behind M.K. peaking out, only a couple of seconds later.

"Adien you don't have to be afraid of him" M.K. stated softly, "this is General Ronin, Nod's boss, he's really nice". She turned to Ronin, "it's been awhile how have you been?".

"M.K. what a present surprise", something was off with Ronin's Demeanor. He almost looked panicked to see the young humans, "what are you guy's doing here?" Ronin pressed,earning a confused look from Nod.

"Aren't you happy to see us?" slight hurt echoed in M.K.'s expression, she thought she was welcomed here anytime.

"No, no, of course I am" Ronin stated quickly, it's just". Ronin ran his fingers limberly threw his short hair. "now's really not the time for a visit".

Nod and M.K. exchanged glances, confession written on their features.

"Ronin what's wrong?" Nod asked placing a hand on the man's shoulder, the man had been like a father to him ever since his father was killed. It was worrisome to see his General who was usually so in control panicking.

"Nod i need to talk to you" Ronin stated firmly, "will you two excuse us for a moment?"

"Alright" M.K. stated usually, something was differently wrong.

As the two men walked away she put a hand on Adien's shoulder, offering the man a comforting smile.

"I'm sure it's nothing" M.K. stated, but in the pit of her stomach she was starting to have a bad feeling.

A/N Well there you go guy's yay, hope you liked this next chapter.


End file.
